Soldier
by Cebren
Summary: The lovers Heracles and Yao spend an intimate moment together. Smut.


Fingers ran on the smooth, snow white skin, tenderly as if it were fine porcelain that would break from the gentlest touch. Through his half-lidded eyes, Yao studied the expressions on the face of the man towering over him. Somewhere deep beyond those blue-green eyes there was an endless amount of sorrow; Yao knew he tried to hide it, but both of them knew it was a wasted effort. Yao would know, if no one else, he would know. The petite Chinese man reached his hand to let his fingertips touch the sun-kissed cheeks, running up to brush the now closed eyelids. His fingers explored every part of Heracles' face, and the man's seemed to do the same to his body, both their eyes hungering each other like a famished man hungers a bowl of rice placed just out of his reach.

Despite the insatiable craving in their eyes, their touches were tender, neither of them wanting to break the beautiful atmosphere. Yao's finger traced Heracles' lips now, wanting to imprint to his mind the feeling of the man's skin, every curve, every expression on the his face. His hand was soon captured by Heracles' larger one, and a sweet kiss was pressed on the fingers before the man leaned in to do the same on Yao's lips.

As Heracles buried his head in the nook of Yao's neck, he could smell the sweet odour of his lover's soft skin. It was a mixture of exotic flowers and something else that Heracles couldn't really identify, but it was the most wonderful fragrance he had ever smelled. On Yao it felt so natural, but how he managed to smell so good in circumstances like this, Heracles had no idea. He knew he himself probably smelt of sweat and dirt, but Yao didn't seem to mind. Like Heracles, he had closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his beloved.

A row of kisses was placed on Yao's collarbone, slowly continuing down his chest. A suppressed moan escaped through his lips, but Heracles' lips on his skin soon coaxed out another as the man took his time tracing paths on his skin with his tongue and teasing Yao's nipples with both his tongue and teeth. Heracles could feel how Yao's breathing gradually sped up, and the moans were mixed with increasingly heavy panting. With only a couple of swift movements of his strong arms, Yao was turned to lie on his stomach, and the Chinese man blushed and dug his fingers to his pillow as Heracles' fingers were laid on the skin of his back, and his tongue penetrated through his entrance. The latter was awarded with a muffled cry as Yao hid his face on his pillow. In a normal situation he would have complained, said it was embarrassing to be there with his rear end towards the ceiling like a cheap prostitute, but today he said nothing. Drowning the thoughts of embarrasment in favour of pleasure, he shuddered as he felt Heracles moisturing him from the inside, and finally dipping in a finger. Despite the fact this wasn't anywhere near the first time they had done it, the fingers always felt weird at first, but Heracles was patient and let him take his time getting used to them, moving the now three fingers inside and out.

It took Heracles all his willpower to keep him from listening to his less intelligent part of body and just taking Yao that very instant, but he knew he wanted to be gentle this time, he wanted it to be perfect. Only after Yao was trembling and crying in his desire he turned the man around yet again, pulling him to his lap and hungrily kissing his lips. The kiss was returned with the same passion, although the expression on the smaller man's face was mixed with not only the yearning but also the same old coyness Heracles had come to love. The tip of Heracles' erection was placed on Yao's entrance, and the raven haired man pushed himself down, a bit faster than was comfortable for him, but in his blind desire and wish to please his lover that did not matter. The both of them let out a moan of pleasure as they felt they were united, and they took a moment to savour that feeling by making their lips and tongues one, as well. With Heracles' hands guiding him Yao moved up and down, every movement filling him them with ecstasy once again. Yao could feel Heracles hard inside him, and realized they were breathing in the same rhythm, making them yet more like one single being. Blinking away the tears that formed on the corners of his eyes without his content he wished with his whole being that this moment could last forever, even though he knew it would inevitably come to it's end, sooner than he wished.

Perhaps Heracles noticed the tears, Yao couldn't say and in fact didn't care, but soon the Chinese man found himself lying on his back again, Heracles thrusting inside him with fervour, yet still taking care not to hurt his lover. Yao's hair was scattered all around him, falling down the pillow like a black waterfall as he moved his hips according to Heracles' movements, letting out cries of pleasure. Heracles' lips claimed Yao's once again, and no words were needed as their eyes met each other, and Heracles' eyelashes graced Yao's cheek in a butterfly kiss. One final thrust, Yao's back arched as he cried out his lover's name and felt something warm splash inside him, and the moment was over. He lay there panting heavily, feeling the weight and warmth of Heracles over him before the younger man moved to lay next to him. Yao felt tender fingers brush his cheek again, pushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear, and closed his eyes in the exhaustion of fulfilled desire.

Despite himself he must have fallen asleep, as when Yao opened his eyes again, he couldn't see Heracles anywhere. Horror filled him as he stood up and scanned the area for the familiar head of wavy chestnut hair, but nothing was to be seen, even the tidily packed back next to the door had disappeared. Quickly Yao shot up from his bed, forgetting about the pain in his back and the lack of strength in his legs and grabbed his silken robe from the bed to cover himself with before rushing outside. The cold air prickled his naked skin but he didn't care about it, all that mattered was the man he loved in the dark blue night, walking away from the small house they had spent the night in.

"Heracles!" he yelled, his voice raw and desperate. He repeated the call, as loud as he ever could, eyes fixed on the back clothed in a beige coat. Finally the figure stopped and turned around, and even in the distance Yao could see the bittersweet smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Yao", he said, trying to keep on a brave smile. "I just couldn't stay to say goodbye."

Yao breathed heavily and leaned his hand against the door for support. Suddenly he was in loss of words, ever since he had found out this was going to happen he had been planning on what to say, but now the words escaped him.

"Do you... really have to go, aru?" he asked, feeling his eyes begin to fill with tears again but did his best to keep them at bay. Heracles continued to smile, even though it was obvious the smile was fake and it took all his willpower to keep it up.

"I'm sorry", he said again, not trusting his voice to say much more. A cold breeze played with their hair as they stood in the freezing weather, both of them wanting to touch each other but knowing that if they were to do that they couldn't let go anymore.

"...promise me to come back to me, aru?" Yao finally asked, his voice trembling, and he felt his mouth dry as if after weeks of drought. Heracles looked at him, the sorrow clearly visible in his eyes for a moment, before he gathered himself again and spoke with a clear, unfaltering voice.

"Σ 'αγαπώ. Υπόσχομαι ότι θα επανέλθω για εσάς. Αγαπημένη γατάκι μου."

After that he turned around, and Yao watched his back slowly disappear into the darkness. Slowly the little strength he had left in his knees failed him, and he slid down to sit on the ground, hiding his face behind his hands, feeling large pearls of tears fall down his cheeks.

"我愛你..."


End file.
